Hanikamiya Rese
Background Original Series Rese was just a normal girl, living in a quiet town with a beach nearby; that was the place where she met her two best friends. She also loves to play soccer and grew up playing it, even when her brother disappeared. Soccer was introduced to her by her older brother. GO After graduating from college, she still spent a few years playing and teaching soccer. She is still very close friends with Nagumo and Suzuno; considering the fact that they've known each other for 20 years now, but also with her old pals from all the teams she played with and against. She also works for the Kira Company and joined the Resistance. Personality Rese is a very shy girl; she sometimes stutters or blushes when she talks, however, often headstrong, outgoing and confident. But Rese is passionate when it comes to soccer and defending her close friends. She isn't shy towards her brother, as she sometimes jokes around him or teases him. She is clumsy and silly but smart as well. Overall, she is a kindhearted person, she won't try to hurt others, instead she is gentle, outgoing and kind. She gets angry when others hurt her close friends or her brother. When she joined Aliea, she seemed to be a different person, the opposite of who she was in Raimon. Growing up, Rese became more confident, able to stand up for herself, but still retains her kindness. She can sometimes be seen to be a "soccer freak" like Endou; maybe not exacty a "soccer freak", but shares similar passionate feelings for soccer. Appearance She is a tall girl, quite slender and a gentle aura. She has red orange hair and green eyes. She wears the Raimon soccer uniform when playing for the Raimon Junior High soccer team, but wears the Chaos uniform when playing for Aliea Gakuen, Chaos, to be specific. She also wore the Universe Elements uniform when she formed her own team. Her casual clothes consist of a pink sweater with a yellow lightning bolt sewed to it, a yellow skirt and red or mixed colored sneakers. In GO, she got taller and she wears a plain white, short-sleeved hoodie, with an indigo colored hood, a jacket, divided into two colors, red and blue; separated by a black lightning bolt at the back, a pale yellow skirt which is very similar to her previous casual clothing and dark gray sneakers. Although her hair got longer, she still ties it in a ponytail. Plot Fanfictions She is the main character in the fanfic, "Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!" First, she met Nagumo and Suzuno, after a while, they became close friends until Rese moved. For 10 years, she never saw her brother again, due to the accident. She, however, became close friends with Endou Mamoru, as they are shown to have a "brother-sister" relationship even though they aren't related. In the story, she joins Aliea an Relationships SPOILERS! ___________________________________________________________________ She has an older brother named Hanikamiya Tasuku. She thinks of Nagumo Haruya (Burn) and Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) as her closest friends. When her brother was involved in an accident, she lived alone for 10 years, while walking to Raimon Junior High, she met with Endou, they now stay as very close pals with a "brother-sister" relationship. But she's also friends with Serra Utomiya, Zaizen Touko and Urabe Rika, as they are the only female team players of the Raimon Team. Though Touko and Rika tease her a lot, she still considers them "great friends a girl like me could ever have". She sometimes gets angry with Kogure with his "prankster" personality. But she still thinks of everyone as her friends. Hissatsu Techniques *[[ Fire Strike|SH Fire Strike]] (fanmade) *[[ Wind Strike|SH Wind Strike]] (fanmade) *[[ Direct Wind|DF Direct Wind]] (fanmade) *[[ Flame Slide|DF Flame Slide]] (fanmade) *[Clash!! | [SH Dual Clash!!]] (Fanmade; with Hanikamiya Tasuku) *[[ Flare Tunnel | SH Flare Tunnel ]] (Fanmade; with Noah Dreams ) * SH Element Blast (Fanmade; with Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya) *[[ Element Catch | GK Element Catch]] (Fanmade; with Hanikamiya Tasuku, Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya) Keshin *Ice-Wind Warrior *Galactica Flame Keshin Hissatsu *Blaze War KH *Snowstorm Blizzard KH Trivia *Though her name is written as Rese Hanikamiya, Rese '''is her first name. *She has two elements; Wind and Fire. *She was 4 years old when she met Nagumo and Suzuno, 14 (current) years old when she went to Raimon Junior High, and 24 years old in GO. *She plays in 3 positions, Defender, Midfielder, and Forward. *Since she has 2 elements; Wind and Fire; she also has 2 Keshin. *Her name "Hanikamiya" means shy/shy person, and "Rese" means calm. *Her appearance, "orange hair" came from her father, but the "green colored eyes" were inherited from her mother. The opposite goes to her brother. *She is part of the team; The Blue Flames(青い炎) made by User:Akuji-san, also Kaiousei Gakuen made by user:Kotoni~x *She rarely lets her hair down, she is mostly seen with her hair in a ponytail. *Although she doesn't play as a goalkeeper; she has one hissatsu that involves goalkeeping. *She ''may have a tiny crush Nagumo ''or Suzuno. Hungry4ramen 07:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures '''(for more pictures, go here!~ :3) Casualoutfitfull1.PNG|Rese in her casual outfit (full body) rese.PNG|Rese in the Raimon soccer club uniform. Qwertyui.PNG|Rese in her casual outfit. IMG_6727.JPG|Rese in Chaos schooluniform1.PNG|Rese in her school uniform (Raimon) IMG 6724.JPG|Rese with Suzuno in their casual outfit iaza14719584805100.gif Diamond Dust Rese.PNG|Rese in Diamond Dust Rese Prominence.PNG|Rese wearing the Prominence uniform Category:Fanmade Character Category:Universe Elements Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Female